MRI is an attractive imaging modality that can be used in MRI guided surgeries. U.S. Pat. No. 8,320,990 describes a flat loop antenna used to obtain high-resolution signal. However, there remains a need for alternative configurations and designs suitable for use in MRI-guided procedures.